One of the goals of exercise facilities is to be able to accommodate as many customers as possible while maximizing the different types of exercises that can be performed in a given space. Unfortunately, most exercise devices tend to target specific muscle groups. Therefore, a variety of different exercise devices are required. Given the limited space in a gym or studio, this leaves a limited number of a particular type of exercise device for each customer. Therefore, if there are more customers than a particular piece of gym equipment, then the customers must wait in line until the other user is finished with the gym equipment. In some settings, an instructor would like a group of students to simultaneously perform the same exercises while staying in the same relative position during a class, which is not possible where the gym just has one or two machines that are used for a particular exercise.
Furthermore, a lot of different gym equipment tends to take up a large footprint on the gym floor, further reducing the number of such equipment that can be placed in the gym. In addition, when there is a lot of gym equipment, it can be daunting for some customers as to where to begin and how to use the equipment.
Therefore, there is still a need for an exercise system that is simplistic, efficient, and provides a versatility of types of exercises, and cats be used simultaneously in a group setting.